Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-32182236-20180427224148
..Closing the gameending the world's existence is canon, if tou look into how games actually work. As any person who knows the slightest bit about coding would know, any program, includes games, is made entirely of memory.. Code.. There are three types of memory on games, at least classic ones:ROM, SRAM, and RAM. ROM identifies the world itself-It can't be edited under normal circumstances-Hence the name, read-only memory. SRAM is basically your save files. RAM is everything else. So your current position, the music going on, everything that's going on within the game is loaded into RAM. The thing about this type, however, is that after a power-down, that memory is cleared. (Hence why turning off your computer makes you lose all your data that isn't saved, even if you force-shut it off.) So, let's take a look at Undertale's world. You close the game. The RAM is deleted. Al that is left is ROM and SRAM. The world has already reverted to the previous SAVE, andis not functioning, as the program is not running. If the Dirty Hacker Ending (which you can't reach by normal means, and is in fact an error-handler for invalid endings) is canon, then so is this. If the player exists, then so must the meta-ness of the game, including this. Hence, the player is trapped, forced to wipe away the ending. If the player does NOT exist, there is no ending for Frisk. And Flowey MUST be speaking to Chara. Either way, the theory's wrong. The other worlds are just as likely to be a reference to the concept of AUs as it is with players. Also, the player has just as many flaws with this line as you say Gaster himself has. The player does not SPEAK in hands at all. They simply interact with the world. Gaster actually DOES speak in hands.. At least sometimes. He's still a better fit. Though perhaps REDACTED is an even better fit, as it is CONFIRMED that he speaks in Wingdings. The stuff about the player being just the one with the most determination? That's almost canon! Let me explain this in more detail. It's already a fact that whoever has the most determination can SAVE and LOAD. Hence Flowey taking that ability away from us. Now, in the context of a game's world.. If you were within the game.. How would you figure out who the "player" is? What VISIBLE differences are there between a PC and an NPC, just by looking at the game world, from a neutral perspective? Well, there is one thing that sets PCs and NPCs apart.. And that's their ability to SAVE and LOAD. Did a Mage kill you? Reload! Did your partner just die? Reload! Did you miss a chest? Reload! Did you get too many penalties in an Ace Attorney trial, to the point where you got a Guilty verdict? Reload! THAT is an ability that only PLAYERS have. Hence, whoever has that ability can be considered the player. Thus, the one with the most determination IS the player. As for Flowey interactimg with the HUD, yeah, that's canon too. I didn't make up the "I already CHOSE that name!" line from Flowey if you try to enter his name. He chose it. He entered HIS OWN NAME. He is, in every way, like the player. All the abilities, the same nature of it all being just a game.. Experimenting what happens if you just start killing..? The parallel between Flowey and us are HUGE. We're almost like mirrors of each other. It's clear that Flowey was a "player" at one point. And he even knows how to HACK the game, if he's the player. Yeah, he can HACK. He hacked his LV to 9999. Now, let's talk about non-players. Really, only three non-players even show a HINT of knolwedge about any meta-topics at all-Sans, Asgore, and Gerson. Sans did research on the timelines, and discovered an anomaly, as proven by the Genocide Route. He was analyzing timelines.. certain anomalies in his readings would eventually lead him to discover the SAVE/LOAD ability.. He saw it in action by analyzing the timelines. But.. He didn't do it alone. "OUR readings show a massive anomaly in the time-space continnum." Who else could have done it? Alphys doesn't demonstrate any knolwee about the metagame, so who else? Well, we actually have an idea who. In Sans' lab, there is writing written in strange symbols that we can't read.. Because they're WINGDINGS. He worked with GASTER. That's also where the badge came from. No, it's not the Franklin Badge, MatPat fans. It's a SCIENTIST badge. He was working with the Royal Scientist himself. And a lot of people we don't recognize-The people who would eventually become the Gaster Followers. Gaster was his partner. And he was the Royal Scientist. So, he would have told Asgore about his findings, which is why he can smash the Mercy button. He doesn't smash the FIGHT button, because, as we learn if we spare him after killing Flowey, he WANTED to lose. Hence why he kills himself. So there's Asgore taken care of. Now there's Gerson. "I've lived too long to be afraid of something like you. Wah ha ha! Try it! ...I know you can't here. Knolwedge like THAT is the only reason why I've survived this long!" He explicitly calls it "knolwedge". So, it's not that common. But.. How did HE figure it out? Well... That's actually a mystery. Though, maybe he just noticed that nobody has ever died while being a shopkeeper...? The four frogs don't know what "full screen" even is. Dog, why did you only tell them HALF of the info they heed to know? Though.. It is indeed supsicous why pressing Z is explicitly mentioned by Papyrus.. Though, considering his relation with Sand, and being pranked across time and space, he probably knows more than what we caught on.. He was probably even related to Gaster himself.. Of course, the MAIN thing that makes a world game-like is your ability to undo everything you do. That's what made Flowey start treating the world like a game, after all. He expliticly mentions it being a game during his Hyperdeath form-He doesn't see it as a world anymore. He sees it as a game and nothing more. This is what happens when you have experience as the player. Your worldview of the world is changed forever.. Sure, LV and EXP don't stand for what they normaly do, but they still function almost exactly like their counterparts, level and experience. In fact, LV is in indeed a kind of level.. A level of violence. The two are functionally equivlenat-You get EXP after killing enemies, and getting enough will make you LV up, cuaisng your stats to increase. That is a perfect replica of RPG mechanics. The association still holds. Chara deals over 10^100 damage. That should be impossible to deal to a physical realm. They ATTACK the worldtl destroy it. They don't do what Flowey did and outright crash the game, they ATTACK the world, dealing damage, and THAT causes the world to end. So yes, they DID physically destroy the world. They then managed to get powerful enough to take our SAVE/LOAD ability away from us, and they recreate the world by performing a True Reset. Chara not predicting events is where my second theory I introduced in my previous post relies on. Chara aborted the route because they didn't know that it was impossible to kill Monster Kid. Hence they think you let someone live, even if you knew you couldn't kill him. They couldn't predict Undyne would jump in the way. After all, you said it yourself-They can't predict future events. =) Now, as to the next world. While we don't truly know how or why lying about it made Frisk more willing to give up their SOUL, we know they lied, due to a lack of said next world. We don't need a motive if we can prove it happened with evidence. The evidence speaks for itself! (Really, though, I think it's pshycological. If you're more willing to destroy the world, you'll be more likely to acceot Chara's statement that YOU did this. After all, you did agree with it, so that's bonus points. If you say no, Chara failed at that, but they still have a chance. After all, they can still destroy the world without you. It's just that you'll be more likely to feel that you're reaponsible for the outcome, and accept the SOUL offer. And Chara wants to be more likely to get what they want.) Also, a black void of nothingness isn't a world. In fact, we can't live in such a void for that long, when there's no food or water to be seen. Frisk'll die within a few days. This is NOT a world where they can live. It's literally NOTHING. It's the LACK of a world. There is no "next world". (Well, there IS, if you believe Alphys is correct about the multiverse theory.. But Chara has no plans of actually taking you there.) Chara destroyed the universe. There is NOTHING left for us here. That is why Chara destroyed the world in the first place.. If we trust them. If Chara destroyed the world because there is nothing left.. Why would they want the void to be their next stop, where there is LITERALLY nothing? The context makes it appear that they mean another realm. One that's not just a void. Think of the Kingdom Hearts multiverse. A "world" there is the kind of world it seems they're talking about. No, Chara still blames you if you say no. And if you say no, that pretty much CONFIRMS to Chara you DIDN'T want this to happen, that you DIDN'T see the consequences. Yet they still blame you anyway. Also, as I said, they still have somewhat of a reason to blame you. It's to lead into their perverted sentimentality comment. They say you keep on recreating wanting to recreate a world that you destroyed.. If you say you don't want to destroy it, that's the feeling they spoke of. They want you to accept that you destroyed the world, and not try to bring it back again. They want the world to STAY destroyed. PS:Yes, Chara aborts the Genocide Route if you fail to kill Mad Dummy. You let someone live. Just like that comedian. Frisk, you're a failure. You failed the job!! (Actually, kudos to you, Frisk, for defying Chara! Don't let them get to you! Letting them live wasn't a failure!) |Comedian got away. Failure.|